


孤芳字母补档2

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	孤芳字母补档2

8.

一年中最热的时候，学院师生迎来了短暂的夏休期。同往年一样，夏休以一场盛大的烟火大会开始，整个学院弥漫着身心放松的愉快气息。黄少天也暂且将繁重的课程放到一边儿，其中除了玩心作祟，更有喻文州亲自邀请了他设计今年的烟火的原因。  
对于他的邀约，黄少天觉得自己还是保持粗神经比较好。只是朋友而已，他不愿深究。

此刻他正拿着天台燃放点的图纸去了喻文州办公室，喻文州在煮咖啡，咖啡的香气稍微驱散了地下办公室的湿冷。  
黄少天在一团糟的桌子前坐下，看着喻文州有条不紊地收拾出一小块空地放置杯子。喻文州一向习惯整洁，办公桌这么乱还是拜黄少天所赐。  
而黄少天的特长之一是在堆积如山的杂物中迅速找到自己需要的东西。喻文州时常挂在脸上的笑容里多了几分容让，他觉得黄少天眼睛一亮心有灵犀地从犄角旮旯摸出一份文件的样子很可爱。  
黄少天小口喝着咖啡，眼睛定在一张空白图纸上。喻文州给了他自由发挥的空间，他脑补了好几个方案，都被自己否决了。  
用烟火组成的图案…什么样的才好看呢…  
他一心思索着，没有看见喻文州投过来的目光渐转深沉，像太阳西沉时收去最后一抹光。

黄少天信手在草稿纸上涂涂抹抹，他的画工还不错，完全的街头涂鸦风格。边画着还不时对照着地形图，嘴边勾起一抹渐深的笑意。  
喻文州用余光看去，只见纸面上勾勒出一把剑的形状，剑身修长，线条简洁而优美的剑柄上镶嵌着宝石。  
黄少天抬起头，有点不好意思地笑了，“私心了，队长。”  
“挺好看的。”喻文州和他隔了一张桌子，此时侧身过来拿走他手里的笔。  
“这里…”他低头在纸上涂了一个圈，黑发柔和地垂下来，一片暧昧不清的阴影。  
黄少天觉得嗓子有点干，咬着杯子边缘，简直无暇顾及喻文州找补了个什么。  
他回神去看时，脸上不自觉烧起一片，喻文州赫然是画了一个六芒星法阵上去，不偏不倚正落在剑柄中心，还小心翼翼照顾了遮挡关系，一贯滴水不漏无孔不入的细致作风。  
他没敢抬头去看喻文州，潦草地点着头就想抽身。气氛太诡异了，喻文州总是八面玲珑的一张嘴却不肯打圆场，手隔着桌子捉住他手腕。

“少天。”温润低沉的嗓音，却像溅入油锅的水滴炸在黄少天耳膜里，他本能地不安起来，想逃，不期然看见那人直望过来的眼睛，堪堪定住了。  
那之中星光啊云影啊，万花筒的明暗色彩，一瞬间如摔在地上百花缭乱。眼力一流的剑士也分不清，喻文州的眼神是水还是风，只感觉到他靠过来的唇柔软温暖。  
他在僵直之中渐渐回暖，喻文州含着他的唇还没有松开，自己快要爆表的心跳成了唯一的真实。黄少天的手无力地推着桌子，企图表现出抗拒。  
喻文州睁开眼睛，对方眼眶都红了，眼里却是一片空白。  
吓傻了？他勾起一抹清清淡淡的笑，正想调侃几句，却在下一秒被人揪住了衣领。黄少天带着些恼怒地咬上了他，嘴唇一经贴合就再难分开，舌尖搅动，齿列分错，是双方被撩起了心里的火，此时只想把对方吞吃入腹。  
喻文州跌撞着绕到他身边，撞落一大堆书本纸叠。洋洋洒洒的一桌子，他欺身压住黄少天，扣住他的后脑勺加深这个吻。  
Alpha的气息浸得黄少天全身发软，任由喻文州的手在身上盲目而有力地摸索着。他在意乱情迷的吻中寻出空子，想要看清喻文州的脸。  
而喻文州抵住他的额头，眼中忧伤与克制一闪而逝，却轻易刺痛黄少天的心。他眼里满满都是他的眉宇他的鼻梁他的嘴唇，与平日别无二致，沉默的轮廓，是等待了日日夜夜后渴望有人靠近。  
一股酸楚与心底唯剩的温软交缠糅合，让他再一次放弃反抗的权利。  
如果只有用这种方式才能靠近他…  
他用指尖描画着他的心脏，鼓动中是无声的邀请。

 

两人强忍着身体里如岩浆涌动的欲望之流，相拥着滚到床上时已经是在喻文州的房间。黄少天是第一次来，然而他满脑子只剩人类最原始的交合欲望而无暇顾及喻文州高雅的装修品味。

两个人几乎是不择手段地脱着彼此的衣服，黄少天翻出安全套的时候指尖都在抖，最后不得不咬开了包装。他未在发情期，前戏还得做足了才好。喻文州的舌尖顺着股沟细细舔舐，循着会阴处直抵小穴，在那里恶意地按压着。  
黄少天呼吸急促，一双眼却沾着泪睁大，前方一片摇曳着快看不清的雪白枕头床单。  
“队长…”他艰难地叫唤，试图翻过身子。喻文州体贴地帮了他一把，拖过他的腰，把他的腿架在自己肩膀上。  
他用指尖蘸了安全套上的滑液，探入黄少天两腿之间。面对面被侵入的感觉让人羞耻，黄少天却更愿意看着对方的脸。对他缺乏安全感的心情似有所察，喻文州安慰性地亲吻他的唇瓣和锁骨，柠檬花的香气热情地牵引着他。  
性器相互摩擦，黄少天仰起头，发出舒服的叹息。他唇间咬着一缕暗金的碎发，不经意散发出的媚态简直火上浇油。喻文州的脸色都有些不好，进出甬道的手指更急促了几分。黄少天抬了抬腰，抓住他的手腕往上移。  
“可以了…”他用眼神已足够勾住他的心智。

Alpha的龙涎香气味更浓了些，黄少天迷乱间感觉自己是被锁住了的猎物，张开了腿任人欺负。  
筋肉突兀的器官挤进两腿间，在入口处略作徘徊便一蹴而入，黄少天瞬间绷紧了整个脊背，却很快被喻文州的动作撞散。  
撕裂的痛苦却暗含奇异的快感，被抵住了敏感点的黄少天只有喘息颤抖的份，他的手无意识地向前伸着，似乎想要抓住什么救命稻草。

而喻文州及时握住了他的手，他的眼睛始终不渝地望向他，像是传达什么不能出口的心愿，执拗而直接。他从未见过这样的喻文州。  
穴口的软肉被抽插得外翻出来，内部那个突起的点饱受顶撞蹂躏，却还想要更多。黄少天将腿分开到极限，承受着一次比一次更深入的撞击。被填满的身体有种轻盈的满足感，他想自己是上了瘾。  
“队长…叫我的名字。”他的指尖嵌入喻文州的手腕，狠狠用力，表达自己的诉求。  
于是喻文州宠溺地笑着，在他耳边一遍遍叫他的名字。少天，少天，像两人的第一次，从开始到结束。

黄少天满足的笑起来，还皱着眉，像个破涕为笑的孩子。他抓着他的手贴近自己的胸膛，变本加厉地贪心起来。  
“再快一点。”

下一秒他被喻文州拽了头发露出一段白皙的脖颈，他的吻像流星一样落下，咬着他的皮肤舔弄出深浅的红痕。  
“这么饥渴，嗯？”  
黄少天不答，体内更狠劲的冲击让他只能发出断续的呻吟，每一声都故意似得拖长了尾音。  
对方被操得眼神迷离的模样似乎勾起了喻文州的嫉妒心。他用手指抵住他的龟头，不让他射出来。黄少天身子弹了弹，半张开眼看他。  
“说实话，少天。还有几个人上过你？”

黄少天像是真的在思考，他放开了抓着喻文州的手，忽然不知哪来的力气坐了起来。姿势变换，他还在他身体里，这一下契得更深。黄少天扭动着腰臀，穴口紧紧绞住喻文州，他甩了甩碎金的短发，俯视着喻文州。

“没有其他人，文州。”  
不知出于什么心理，或许是戏弄，他叫了他的名字。情欲中沙哑的嗓音，回答却掷地有声。  
你在介意什么呢…这样道貌岸然地责问我。

他继续快意地将他往自己身体里送，身子抖得快要撑不住。喻文州的态度让他失控。不如就这样，把这当作一夜欢好…他有些绝望地想。  
然而喻文州抱住了他，那一句“抱歉”恍若隔世传来。  
几分真心假意。黄少天重又闭上眼，轻轻摇头却没忍下眼角溢出的泪水。  
“少天…少天。”喻文州有些急切地唤他，吻着他的眼睑，泪水蒸发却又被新的取代。

情绪的外壳破了口子，苦涩收不住地流淌出来。黄少天用力咬着下唇，不愿在他面前失态。  
喻文州却像真的心疼起来，或许他自己也未曾察觉。他退出了他的身体，一遍遍说着“对不起”，那声音抚摸着耳膜让人心头发软。  
“看看我，少天。”  
他轻柔却执着地扳过他的脸。黄少天看见一双干净的肃穆的眼睛，情欲褪得分毫不剩，那是最深沉的夜，只容一人淹死其中的夜。


End file.
